


Amor Finalis Litterae

by PoeticShadows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #Ardynoctweek, Letter, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticShadows/pseuds/PoeticShadows
Summary: Ardyn Lucis Caelum, has stood watch for two millennia as the world has slowly slipped into darkness. Unable to do much of anything beyond his demonic prison. Then he meets Noctis for the first time and he finds a new strength within his spent soul. Though it is too late to stop the Scourge, Ardyn is determined to leave a letter addressed to Noctis, his final love letter.Technically connected to my Amor EX Anima fanfiction but can be read separately without any confusion.





	Amor Finalis Litterae

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Ardynoct week, it didn't fit any of the prompts and none of the prompts really spoke to my muse. So I am posting this as a part of the free day on day 7. Hope someone gets some enjoyment out of it :).
> 
> Huge thank you to Eowyn (eowynsmusings) for Beta reading this <3 <3 <3\. She puts up with a lot from me.

To my dearest, whose eyes I shall never forget....

 

I have waited patiently as you grew from nought but a seed into the man who I must now stand before and, undoubtedly, fall to.

The prophecy which I have clung to as my only hope, will soon demand a heavy price.

I knew from your conception that it would be you who saved me from eternal possession. You who would end my suffering. 

For this reason I celebrated your birth, though for quite a different reason from my daemonic jailer.

 

He, who is the source of the Scourge, hopes that we will be his ticket to the Astral realm.

Whether this is true? I know not, nor do I particularly care at this point in my life.

Still I watched and listened from my prison, waiting for the day I would finally meet you.

I cried when Marilith maimed you, for the first time in two millennia, my jailer and I felt the same emotion, sheer indescribable hatred.

For she almost ruined everything and took someone truly precious from me.

Although, I knew not the true depth of what you would come to mean to me.

 

Then we met upon the docks in Galdin… and I finally knew why I felt so strongly.

Noctis, you cannot grasp what a shock meeting you truly was for me.

Gone were the days I held hope of meeting my soulmate, buried in a forgotten past.

So powerful was this knowledge that I found new strength within my already spent soul.

There was not a single flaw in you to my eyes.

For once in my life, I wept that it would be you to sing the final note of fate's cruel song.

For no man, knowing or not, should have to kill their own soulmate.

 

Yet even now, as I sit upon this cursed throne, waiting for you to arrive upon the doorstep.

I cannot help but be glad to have met, and fallen in love with every aspect of you.

Each second I spent with you, without the Scourge’s influence, are moments I shall cherish above all else in this world.

Watching you sleep in the caravan was the first time I fought my way through the Scourge’s influence.

 

Seeing your stunning blue eyes, blearily open, still filled with sleeps heavy influence.

The memory still makes me smile even in this most dire hour, for your innocence calls to me.

I am unashamed to say you left quite the impression upon my neglected friend below.

Even though I knew nothing could ever come of our interaction, I still hope I left a lasting impression upon you in those hours.

One that you might look back upon in the Astral realm, should the Scourge not reach it.

 

The second time I fought his influence was when I saved you from the meteor crater.

Titan has given his all, yet you also gave your all, I could not have been prouder.

Still, seeing you so tired, beat up, and frustrated made me want to comfort you.

So when sleep overtook you on the airship, it was I who covered you with a blanket.

Ignis watched me like a hawk, but that was to be expected and I did not begrudge him.

I am terribly sorry about your car by the way, I’m afraid that order was given out to the troopers without our knowledge or approval.

To my jailer it meant little, but I knew what the Regalia meant to you.

 

The very last time I got to truly be with you, as myself, was at the vesperpool.

Watching you joke around with your brothers, it reminded me of times spent with my own.

I had not thought fondly of my brothers for years, yet all of you made me remember.

Then, watching you fish! Ahhh you have no idea as to how much I wished to join you.

For, having grown up in a small fishing village, the life and profession of an angler is something I can truly appreciate.

I longed to nuzzled against your neck in appreciation of each catch, or kissed you soundly with each new record broken.

Celebrating a long day of fishing by making love with only the stars above to bare witness.

 

It is these memories which have sustained me, throughout all the pain and suffering that has followed since that blissful day.

Now I can feel the Scourge’s eagerness.

He knows it is almost time for his grand plan to come to pass after all these centuries.

The fact I am writing this with the last of my strength, seems to add a layer of sweetness to the victory he is sure will be his.

You are what gives me this strength though, Noctis, my most beloved.

 

Though I know you will never read this final love letter, Noctis, I do hope you will find peace in the Beyond, even if it is with Luna.

You are the light to my darkness, the only link I still have to humanity, a reminder that I was once a healer and a King amongst men.

If I were allowed one request, it would either be to hold you in my arms, see that you live through this, or to die with you peacefully.

As you are to be the one to free me of my torment, which means you must die after I do, I doubt any of those will come to pass now.

 

You hate the Ardyn you currently know, but you have never known Ardyn Lucis Caelum, and now it is likely you never will.

However, there are times I reflect upon my own soul, imagining a different world.

One where I never unknowingly welcomed the Scourge’s source into myself.

Where I could show you the wonders which Lucis held in the past and love you endlessly.

It is with these thoughts I feel whole once more, rather than the wisp of soul I remain as.

 

For now, I sense your awakening from the Crystal, my hold upon my freedom wains as he senses you're coming as well.

I set this letter beside the throne, as the only physical testament of my love for you.

I never expect you to read this, but it will exist nonetheless, if for no other reason than a desire to have said this things somewhere.

I love you, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

May the hall of our fathers be open unto you and the fire of our line embrace you.

 

Violet blue eyes filled with tears as they looked up from the letter. Prompto was not ashamed of the fact his voice had wavered as he read the flowing script written there. When the three of them had finally gathered the emotional strength needed, to collect their friend and King, Gladio had found the envelope on Noctis’ lap. Thinking it a letter to them, they had opened it, but the truth could not have been further from what had expected.

Ignis was the first to break the silence between them. “I did wonder at the tender look on Ardyn’s face back in the airship. Not to mention the fact he had seen that Noctis was comfortable before any of us could attend him. I was indeed suspicious, but after a time, the matter left my mind in favor of other conundrums. Though he certainly had not acted like a enemy. Now I understand, though it matters little now, I truly wish I could have gotten to know the true Ardyn.”

Gladio let out a long breath and shook his head. “Yeah, I know what ya mean Iggy. Can’t believe I’m saying it, but it takes real strength to still wanna be with Noct through all that. Even though he knew how all this was gonna end, ya know? He could have just let shit happen, but instead he fought to spend some time with Noct, free of his Deamons. Gotta respect him for that.”

Prompto wiped away the tears that had flowed down his cheeks and said, “He really loved Noct, I can tell they definitely had a strong bond. I don’t know if I believe in soulmates… but I’d like to think it's a real thing after reading this. I know it caused a lot of pain, but it's like he said, Noct is what gave him the strength to oppose his jailer all four times. I hope they are together somewhere, happy and in love.”

“Yeah…” Gladio sighed in a contemplative way. “Maybe they are...”

Ignis was the one to pull them all from the revere once more. “We may never know how this story ended, but we can give them both the royal tombs due to them. As I understand it, Ardyn was never given one, after reading this and from all my research, I’d say he deserves one. If nothing else it will give him the honor due to him.”

None of them contested the fact and so it was that Noctis was buried in a royal tomb of white marble while Ardyn was given his own tomb of black marble. Both tombs stood, back to back, and within each interior back wall these words were written in letters of clearest ruby.

 

Two souls combined through ages past

A love so true which fate had cast

First and last the Kings stay true

This monument a nod to respect that’s due

This tale of love had come and gone

Banished like the darkness before the dawn

Take heart this tale may have its end

Yet take with you this message, my friend

Take not for granted that which you gain

For you never know with life’s cruel game

Cherish those whom you keep near

Within our blessed light that is now so dear.


End file.
